yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roid
"Roid" (ロイド Roido) is an archetype of cards originally released in Cybernetic Revolution and further supported in Power of the Duelist and Gladiator's Assault. All intended "roid" cards are cartoon versions of some form of vehicle. They are used by Syrus Truesdale in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga. In-game, "Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman", "Dark Jeroid" and "Magical Android" are also "roid" monsters on account of having "roid" in their name and as such can qualify for some support designed for the Vehicroids. However, some of the "roid" support cards specify Machine-Type roids. In the anime, the cards are referred to as "Vehicroids", which is technically a sub-archetype of this one. Play style . Common strategies are either to Stall, Beatdown or Swarm. Using "Expressroid", "Ambulanceroid", and "Monster Reincarnation" is a popular combo to Special Summon a large amount of monsters. Patience is a requirement for this Deck, as it requires a great deal of time to create and run the Deck perfectly. Stronger beatdown styles often include a "Cyber Dragon" and often use it to summon "Chimeratech Overdragon". "Rainbow Life" combined with "Ambulanceroid", "Rescueroid", "Decoyroid", and "Cyber Summon Blaster" on the field can wipe out your opponent's life points. Alternatively, "Spirit Barrier" to replace "Rainbow Life" works almost as well against most Decks however cards like Dimension Wall works effectively in Roid Decks as many of the Roids are very weak and reflecting damage back at your opponent can be critical. This Deck is also very effective against Decks made around "Bad Reaction to Simochi". Another highly used combo is "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone". The summoned monster will survive the effect of Chain Material (thanks to the effect of "Vehicroid Connection Zone") and you will have a very powerful monster on the field. This allows you to Fusion summon from your Deck in a similar manner to "Future Fusion". The only drawback is that you cannot attack the turn you use this combo, though it is negligible, as the monster summoned is impervious to effect destruction, and its effect cannot be negated. Prior to the release of "Stardust Dragon", this combo was considerably more powerful, since most players would be unprepared to deal with a monster that had this kind of protection; since almost all Decks now include "Stardust Dragon", cards that can work around this effect are far more commonly used. Vehicroid Decks tend to keep great hand advantage with the use of "Expressroid", and "Supercharge". Vehicroid Decks can easily utilize cards like "Card Destruction", "Hand Destruction", and "Dark World Dealings" to get more monsters in the graveyard. By using "Cycroid" along with cards like "Natural Tune", this Deck can become Synchro capable. Vehicroid Decks can also be combined with Jinzos or Decks which use "Future Fusion", "Overload Fusion", and "Chimeratech Overdragon". Weaknesses A "Roid" Deck is typically a balanced Deck and does not have a regular easy to summon beatstick. The other weakness is that the more powerful the monster the more requirements it will have. The single tribute cards "UFOroid" and "Rescueroid" never exceed 1600 ATK. Deck Types Ambulanceroid Swarm "Ambulanceroid's" ability to Special Summon "Roids" added from your graveyard to your hand can quickly fill your field when using cards such as "Expressroid", "DUCKER Mobile Cannon" and "Monster Reincarnation". To fill the graveyard, cards such as "Hand Destruction", "Card Destruction" and "Card Trooper", and many other draw-for-discard cards should be used. "Jetroid" can be a handy card as your opponent may be reluctant to attack him, especially if you summon just him in ATK and leave you back row empty; this says to your opponent "I have a hand of traps and I'm not afraid to use them". If this doesn't work and your opponent thinks you are bluffing, you can activate the traps that you DID have in your hand such as "Mirror Force", and "Magic Cylinder" that might have otherwise been destroyed by cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Breaker the Magical Warrior". "Armoroid" is often used as a finisher to clear your opponent's back row without triggering "Starlight Road" or "Stardust Dragon". Something this Deck must be careful of though is "Cyber Dragon" combined with "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", however the Deck may choose to run these cards itself. Recommended cards Monsters * Armoroid * Card Trooper * Ambulanceroid * Expressroid * Decoyroid * Rescueroid * Submarineroid * Carrierroid * Drillroid * Steamroid * Gyroid * Stealthroid * Truckroid * UFOroid * DUCKER Mobile Cannon * Cycroid * Patroid * Jetroid Spells * Solidarity * Card Destruction * Limiter Removal * Vehicroid Connection Zone * Power Bond * Future Fusion * Break! Draw! Traps * Supercharge * Wonder Garage Extra Deck * Steam Gyroid * Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill * Ambulance Rescueroid * UFOroid Fighter * Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union SynchRoid By using "Roid" effects to return "Roid" monsters from your Graveyard to your hand and Special Summon "Roid" monsters you can add Tuner monsters to make a Synchro-based "Roid" Deck. Use "Shining Angel" to get "Chaos-End Master" and use him to get "UFOroid". Use Tuner monsters to Synchro Summon powerful Synchro Monsters. Recommended cards Monsters * Shining Angel * Chaos-End Master * UFOroid * Ambulanceroid * Drillroid * Expressroid * Glow-Up Bulb (Traditional Format) * Lonefire Blossom * Spore (Traditional Format) Spells * One for One Traps * Supercharge Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” Armoroid Kill This Deck's main strategy is to summon a pair of "Armoroids" to the field. Cards that send cards to the Graveyard from your Deck (e.i. "Card Trooper") will help the Deck dramatically. You could select a "Chimeratech Overdragon" for "Future Fusion", and send "Cyber Dragon", two "Armoroids", an "Expressroid", and an "Ambulanceroid" to your Graveyard. Using the combination between "Expressroid"/"Ambulanceroid", they will be Special Summoned. "Limiter Removal" can double the ATK of the "Armoroids" to 5400, and attacking your opponent directly with both will allow you to win the game. Recommended cards Monsters * Armoroid * Cyber Dragon * Ambulanceroid * Expressroid * Truckroid Spells * Future Fusion * Limiter Removal Extra Deck * Chimeratech Overdragon Vehicroid Equip This build is mainly based around "Steam Gyroid" and "Ambulance Rescueroid". The Deck is based around using the weaker "Vehicroid" Fusions and equipping them with "Fusion Weapon" to make their attack higher than normal. Recommended cards Monsters * Ambulanceroid * Gyroid * Rescueroid * Steamroid Spells * Fusion Weapon * Hidden Armory * Power Bond * Vehicroid Connection Zone * Limiter Removal Traps * Supercharge * Wonder Garage Extra Deck * Steam Gyroid * Ambulance Rescueroid Stealing Cards Truckroid Equip The best way this Deck runs is to make it so that your Opponent monsters are equipped to "Truckroid". The best strategy is to equip "Truckroid" with Equip Spell Cards like "Malevolent Nuzzler" or "7 Completed". However, be sure to have cards that destroy Equip Cards so you can equip only the strong monsters to "Truckroid". You should also put in "Shield and Sword" so "Truckroid" would be at 2000 ATK initially. It is probably a good idea to have cards like "Shrink" or "Adhesion Trap Hole" to lower your opponent's monster's ATK, or try "Stumbling" since most monsters have weak DEF. Have "Mage Power" in your Deck so "Truckroid" can boost up its ATK. On a side note, you might be able to use this type of strategy on "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union". It's a good idea to have "Evocator Chevalier" or "Stealthroid" around to destroy some of the opponent's field and free up space. Recommended cards Monsters * Truckroid Spells * Solidarity * Gaia Power * Terraforming Vehicroid Boost and Fusion Similar to the aforementioned Deck, but with cards like "Unstable Evolution" or "Solidarity", that make "Truckroid" and "Steamroid" very powerful beatsticks. "Unstable Evolution" can also make "Submarineroid" a 2400 ATK direct attacking monster. And then you can wait until the opportunity arises for you to use "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone" to summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" or "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union". After this, boosting the attack of the Fusion Monster using "Limiter Removal", could be a good option, due to the monster's immunity of being destroyed by the effect of a magic card, so you would have a powerful monster with more than 6000 ATK, that would not be destroyed at the End Phase, proving you a good possibility to win this turn. Recommended cards Monsters * Truckroid * Submarineroid * Drillroid * Steamroid * Stealthroid * Expressroid * Armoroid Spells * Unstable Evolution * Solidarity * Vehicroid Connection Zone * Limiter Removal Traps * Supercharge * Chain Material Extra Deck * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union * Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill Ambulance Rescueroid and Decoyroid loop combo This combo renders your opponent unable to attack (without something like "Angel 07" or "Skill Drain". You Summon "Ambulance Rescueroid" and "Decoyroid", and if you are attacked, "Decoyroid" takes the hit, and the "Ambulance Rescueroid" revives it. To prevent "Angel 07" or "Skill Drain", cards like "Pulling the Rug and "Royal Decree," might be good ideas. Recommended cards Monsters * Decoyroid * Ambulanceroid * Rescueroid Traps * Supercharge * Royal Decree * Pulling the Rug Extra Deck * Ambulance Rescueroid Category:Deck Type